


It's Not Goodbye

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [26]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AL SPOILERS, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Gen, Unwound Future Spoilers, guess it's time for desmond to make his very late return then lmao, luke is leaving noooo, not ship, uf spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Luke gets a surprise visitor as he waits for the boat that will take him away from everything he knows.





	It's Not Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr blog, slenderbrine22.tumblr.com . Requested by Anonymous; Luke thanks Des for saving his life in AL.

Luke stared out of the Laytonmobile’s window as the scenery raced by. The air in the car was thick, and Luke had refused to look at the professor since this morning.

He was leaving. Luke was going to another country, and he didn’t want to. No matter how much he pushed his parents, they couldn’t leave him with the professor. Even Layton himself had said that going with his parents would be a better idea than staying with him, and Luke couldn’t contain the anger that bubbled up at that; he had shouted at the professor, in fact. Flora had to ground him again, and he had apologized to his mentor. Layton had given a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and nodded.

Then again, Layton had been giving rather empty smiles ever since Cele -- Claire had disappeared back to her own time again. He never thought he would see the professor cry until that day. He didn’t even cry when Des --

No. Luke shook his head. Don’t think about him. He was gone, he hadn’t contacted the professor in several years, he was just gone. He had seen him walk back into the crumbling sanctuary.

The professor stopped his car at the dock, looking over at Luke with a hollow expression. His mind was racing as well, countless emotions whirling through his mind overwhelming him and shutting him down. He had just lost Claire again, he had lost so much, he was going to lose Luke next. He didn’t know when Flora was going to leave, but he figured she would, as everyone else had done.

“Luke, my boy….” Even his voice sounded hollow as he placed a hand on his apprentice’s shoulder. “We’re here.” Luke looked at him then, and Layton attempted to give him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Let’s go wait for your parents.”

Luke sighed, looking away as he opened the door and left, adjusting the bag on his shoulder before grabbing his suitcase. Layton exited the car after Luke shut the door.  
Layton walked around his car to Luke, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Luke gave a soft sniff, his body going stiff.

“We will still be able to write, Luke, and when you get older you can come and visit me.” Layton paused as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head. Enough hallucinating, Hershel, he’s not there. “We can exchange puzzles we found, introduce new people we’ve met. We can even go to Chippy’s.”

“But…,” Luke looked up at the professor with misty eyes. “What if I wanted to stay here, and do all those things now?” Layton gave a soft chuckle.

“Now Luke, a true gentleman is always patient.” The boy looked away again.

“Layton?” Layton froze at the voice he heard. Luke jumped, his head snapping to just behind the professor. The boy’s eyes grew large, and he turned. Layton saw the movement and turned his head as well.

Desmond Sycamore was standing there, and at first, Layton didn’t believe it. The man looked almost exactly the same as all those years ago. Raymond stood next to him. The red-eyed man gave a small smile as Layton seemed to freeze where he stood. The elder professor stepped forward, and gripped one of Layton’s hands in his.

“I’m here.” The man’s voice was laced with worry. “I heard what had happened. I’m… I’m so sorry.” Layton could feel the tears burning behind his eyes, and his throat closed up.  
“Where… where have you been?” Desmond bit his lip.

“After what had happened, I had to recover from the injuries I got while in the sanctuary. I… also had to find a new reason to continue.” Desmond motioned to Raymond. “He suggested I reconnect with lost ties.” Layton could feel his eyes brimming with tears. Desmond frowned. “Don’t cry, Hershel.”

“...Des -- Professor Sycamore?” Desmond looked down at Luke. The boy was looking at him with tears flowing down his cheeks. The red-eyed man knelt down.

“What is it?” Luke seemed to hesitate for a moment before whispering.

“Thank you, Professor.” Desmond tilted his head.

“For what?”

“For… saving my life.” Desmond’s eyes flashed in recognition; he gave a reassuring smile.

“It was nothing. You would ha --” Luke lunged at the elder professor, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Desmond froze, his eyes growing large as his lips parted.

“I was so stupid!” Luke said, his voice trembling. Desmond wrapped his arms around the boy then, dipping his head so that his chin rested on Luke’s shoulder.

“I should have seen the signs as well. It wasn’t your fault.” Luke sniffed into Desmond’s jacket.

“Why did you wait until now to come?” The red-eyed man gave a heavy sigh.

“It was… difficult, getting back on my feet.”

“You…” Luke hesitated before mumbling.

“What was that, Luke?”

“You were like a father to me.” Desmond closed his eyes, smiling into the boy’s shoulder. He pulled away, resting his hands on Luke’s shoulder, his grin never leaving.

“Luke!” The boy turned to look as his parents arrived. Desmond stood, straightening his tie.

“Mr. and Mrs. Triton.” The couple paused once they reached their son’s side. Clark smiled.

“Professor Sycamore! Where have you been?”

“I decided to take a break.” Clark hummed as he stroked his beard before turning to Layton.

“I trust we didn’t keep you waiting too long?” Layton gave a smile as he shook his head.

“Not that long at all.” Brenda was fretting, picking up Luke’s suitcase along with her own.

“We need to go, the boat’s going to leave soon.” Luke looked from Layton to Desmond, his face pinching as more tears streamed down his face. Desmond smiled down at him.  
“I’ll be sure to write to you, Luke.” He addressed Clark. “You should probably get going then. You don’t want to miss your boat.” Clark nodded, and placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder before gently guiding him away.

Luke followed for a moment, then paused, and his father turned to look at him. Luke spun on his heel, and rushed back to Layton, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist as he gave a soft sob.

“There, there, Luke.” The professor leaned down a bit to pat the boy’s back. “It will be alright, I promise.”

“I’ll miss you, Professor….” Luke looked over at Desmond. “I’ll miss you too.” Desmond smiled as the boy turned and slowly walked back to his parents before gripping Clark’s hand.


End file.
